Happily Ever After Or Not?
by ll shadxw ll
Summary: Alejandro moves back to La Push after being away for 15 years. When he gets back he gets what he least expected. Everything starts off wonderful, but everyone knows it won't last long. Set after BD. Rated M for later chapters
1. chapter 1

"Are you sure you want this to be your last concert? Of all places? You could always do another somewhere better. Hell! You could even take a break! Yea, just do that! A break would be fantastic!" My associate kept bugging me.

"Listen Rose. I'm done after this. I just want to live a normal life. I'll come back in a couple of years maybe." Why couldn't she just understand. Its wasn't hard.

"But Sir I-"

"No Rose."

"Alejandro! It's time!"

"Coming! We'll talk about it later Rose." I headed to the stage not knowing my life was going to change even more.

I should probably tell you a bit about myself before I continue shall I? My names Alejandro Miranda. I was born and raised in La Push the first 7 years of my life; until the incident. That's another story for later... Maybe. But what I will say, is it's the reason I'm the way I am now.

Even though I was born in La Push, I'm 100% Spaniard. When I moved, I took up singing. It was the only thing to distract me from my heart break. There was a special girl there that was my everything. Yes, we were only 7, but she was my best friend.

Here I am now, performing my final concert. "Good Evening La Push! How are you!" Such a typical opening I'm required to use. I glance around and notice so many familiar faces.

"It's wonderful to be back after 15 years! A lot of you will probably remember me. And I'm proud to announce that I'll be moving back!" The crowd went berserk over my announcement. "This concert will be my last one! I wanted it to be here as my thank you gift for welcoming me back. After my first song, I'll be taking a few requests."

All the girls started screaming asking their significant other to request a song. I smiled my signature smile asking, "Shall we get this party started?!"

The music for Can't Stop the Feeling starts playing and I get lost in it.

 _I got this feeling inside my bones_  
 _It goes electric, wavy when I turn it on_  
 _All through my city, all through my home_  
 _We're flying up, no ceiling, when we in our zone_

 _I got that sunshine in my pocket_  
 _Got that good soul in my feet_  
 _I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops_  
 _I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally_  
 _Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop_

 _And under the lights when everything goes_  
 _Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close_  
 _When we move, well, you already know_  
 _So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine_

Whenever I did a concert, I always got so into my songs. The adrenaline rush was amazing. It took me away from all my issues. Being here reminded me of my childhood. All my friends, memories, family.

I took 10 song requests before I went back for my breather. Considering this was a free concert I allowed the radio to give away 2 free backstage passes, since there had to be something "special" like that. I didn't see the point considering I was moving back.

"OH. My God! It's really him! It's really Alejandro! Eeeeeeeeeeeeh!" I looked up just in time to see a 7-year-old running straight at me. With me being the friendly guy, I am, I bent down and picked her up in a hug.

"Well hello there." I responded laughing. Sitting her back down, "What's your name princess?"

"I'm Melanie! Are you really moving back! I can't believe it! Alejandro may be my neighbor!" Her eyes were sparkling with joy as she kept on rambling. Children are amazing with their energy. "Will I get to see you every day? Are you going to be my friend? You can come to-" she was interrupted when a man picked her up who I recognized instantly.

"Yo Seth! Nice to see you again!" Grinning my famous grin.

"Hey man! What's up? Sorry about Melanie." His eyes sparkled with joy as he said her name. "She was super excited to meet you," he chuckles as he shakes my hand.

The first thing I noticed about him was his body temperature. He was just slightly cooler then I was. That can't be. That means a few of them must have already. This little girl must be his imprint then. Fuck man. Seth didn't deserve this life. Now he's gonna be stuck with it till she becomes of age at least. I wonder who else has phased? Oh I hope...

"Hello? Alejandro? You there man?" He snapped in fingers in my face.

"Huh?" I blinked my eyes and shook my head. "Oh yeah. Sorry about that." I chuckled. "What were you saying?"

"There's someone else who really wants to meet you waiting outside. But your bodyguards won't let her in." He smiled his childish smile.

Giving him a confused look I asked, "Who wants to see me?" Wait he couldn't mean her? Could he?

"Just tell your friends to let her in."

"Seth!" Melanie started screaming. "I want to see Alejandro! It's my turn!" She had managed to wrap herself around my leg. I rolled my eyes at her.

"How about this kid. I'll come over to your place tomorrow night and have dinner with you and your family?"

"REALLY!?" Her face lit up like it was Christmas. I nodded while chuckling at her.

"Alright. Derrick! Jason! Let the young lady in!" Looking at Seth I asked, "This isn't your girlfriend, now is it?"

"No! Sethy is ALL mine!" She was now in Seth's arms. "My Seth." The moment she said that his face lit up with joy again.

"It's about damn time they let me in. I've known him longer than they have." Came the most

Angelic voice ever. I turned around to greet her, but when I met her eyes I was gone.

It's like everything that once mattered to me was gone. My gravity went to her. She was going to be the one I was going to protect for the rest of my life. My wolf had claimed her. This perfect Angel was gonna be mine. Why couldn't I look away? Why couldn't I say anything? Oh, that's right. It's because I imprinted on my childhood best friend.

Leah Clearwater. She was my imprint. My mate forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Only Alejandro!  
Sorry about the long wait for another chapter. I couldn't figure out how to put it into words with out making it sound rushed And it still does :( I'm gonna be trying to update at least once a month from now on!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on guys." I said getting highly agitated. "My brother already went in, and I'll be called in here in a moment anyways. So why not just let me in."

"ma'am, we can't allow you in without a backstage pass." The taller man said.

"I'll have to agree with Derrick. You aren't getting in without it." The short one said.

"Listen here you fuckers," I glared at them. "You need to let me in right now."

"Ma'am, I already told you you ca-" "DERRICK! JASON! LET HER IN!" I hear someone shout. Causing me to smirk at them.

"Fucking hell," They whispered under their breath. "Go on in." The tall one opened the door for me. I strolled on past with a simple, "Told you fuckers so."

"That Bitch!" The short one shouted causing me to bust out laughing.

"All I can say is its about time they let me in." Once I reached my brother and his imprint, I heard the most amazing voice ever.

"Hey Leah! Long time no s-" I looked into his eyes and couldn't hear anything else.

Everything froze. Looking him up and down, I couldn't help but notice how perfect he was. From his tan skin, his muscular body to his perfect brown eyes and black hair that looked so soft, I couldn't help but want to run my fingers through it. This man right here in front of me was Alejandro Miranda. My best friend from when we were 7. The only other person outside my family that I let get close to me. He.. He was my imprint. The one I'm suppose to protect. The one that I'm suppose to spend the rest of my life with. The one that could save my life, or destroy it. He could kill me if he does what Sam did. Or if he ever leaves me, or if he just wants nothing to do with me. There is no way I will let this happen! I want to hate him, but I just can't! I don't want to feel these feelings for hi- "Hey Leah! You there?" Seth was yelling in my face.

I glared at him and shoved me away. "Get out of my face pup!" I growled. "I have to go," I said and I started to feel the tears about to fall. As I turned to run I felt a hand grab me and I couldn't move. Even if I wanted to.

"Leah, what's wrong?" HE said. I fought the urge to look back. If I looked at him I would stay and I couldn't risk it.

"I forgot I was suppose to help my mom with dinner tonight. Let me go please." I said. The moment he let go, I took off out of there with the tears falling. I took off to the woods and phased in an instant.

 _Woah! Who pissed in your cereal Leah?_ Embry laughed.

 _No joke! What happened?_ Brady said.

 _I got patrol tonight, you guys go home._ I told them. I just wanted to be alone and this was the best place.

 _One of us will need to st-_

 _JUST GO!_ I growled.

 _Alright alright, no need for the bitchy attitude._ They both phased back at the same time and it gave me time to think.

 _Flashback_

 _"Sam!" I screamed as I saw him for the first time in 3 weeks. "Oh my god! Where have you been? I tried calling you and you never answered? What's wrong?" I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much baby." Why is he so warm? "Are you sick? I could have helped you get over it. Wait. Did you grow? I don't remember you being this tall before."_

 _He hugged me back slightly and looked me in my eyes. All I saw was disappointment. "I missed you to Lee Lee, I just had some issues I had to get solved. You don't need to worry about it." He said as he gave me a kiss. The kiss that I been craving for for 3 weeks. The pain in my heart was lifting they longer he was here. "I'll try making as much time for you as I can, but I'm going to be busy for the next few months. I wish I could tell you why, but I can't." Why was there sadness in his voice?_

 _"I'll always be here for you if you ever need me." I grabbed his face and made him look me i the eyes. "Don't you ever forget that ok?" He smiled making me smile._

 _"I know Lee Lee. I know you will." He buried his face in my hair._

 _A Month Later_

 _I've given Sam a month of space, only seeing him about once or twice a week and it's been killing me. I was suppose to see him today and I couldn't be happier._

 _RING RING_

 _"Leah! I'm almost at your house! Are you home?" My favorite cousin Emily was laughing through the phone._

 _"Emmy! Of course I'm home! I was waiting on you before I go out. I really want you to meet Sam." I said dreamily._

 _"Well guess what? I just pulled up!" Two seconds later, there was a knock on the door. And as she said, she was standing outside my door. "Leah!" She pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back. "I'm ready if you are." She smiled._

 _"Lets go!"_

 _We got into her car and drove to the beach where we met up with Sam. "Hey Sam! How're you?" I ran up to him giving him a hug and kiss. Emily is in the back saying, "Awwww."_

 _"Better with you here," He smiled. I moved out of his arms and pointed out Emily, "This is Emily my cousin. Emily this is Sam." I was smiling until I saw them staring at each other. "Um guys?"_

 _"Hey Emily, I'm Sam, Leah's boyfriend." He smiled at her._

 _"And I'm Emily." She shook his and I sighed, relieved._

 _We spent the next 3 hours just walking on the beach. Sam was getting to know Emily and I was happy they were getting along. The three of us were suppose to be hanging out until that night, but my mom had other plans._

 _RING RING_

 _"Yes Mom?" I answered._

 _"Leah, you were suppose to come and help me set dinner up for Emily, remember?" Oh crap._

 _"Oh I'm sorry mom! I was meaning to tell you Emily is already here. Me and her are with Sam right now." I apologized to her. "We can come back if you want."_

 _"Why not let Sam and Emily get to know each other and you can help me?" I could trust them I smiled. "I wanted it to be a surprise."_

 _"Okay mom, I'm coming. I'll be there in fifth teen. Love you."_

 _"Thank you Leah! Love you too!" The call ended._

 _"I gotta go help my mom, you two will be ok right?"_

 _"Of course Leah!" Emily smiled. "Let me know when I'm allowed back to my own family," She joked.I laughed at her, "Of course."_

 _That Night_

 _"What do you mean its over!?" I screamed. "You can't just end things after 3 years! What is wrong with you Sam? WHat have I done to you?" The tears kept pouring down my face as I demanded an answer._

 _"Its's just not going to work." He looked away from me. It's not going to WORK!? "I got to go Leah, I'm sorry." With that he jumped out my window and took off. It took everything I had to not scream from the pain. It was too much. I went to the bathroom and took the sleeping pills and took 4 of them. I need to sleep, when I wake up, it'll all be just a dream. The last thought on my mind was Am I not good enough?_

 _3 Weeks Later, 1 Week After Emily Gets "Mauled By A Bear"_

 _"Leah," Emily's soft voice comes from the doorway. "May I speak to you."_

 _"Is everything ok?" She just shrugged and looked at me with teary eyes._

 _"Ever since Sam broke up with you, he's been after me." I froze. Sam left me for my COUSIN!? "And after he saved me from the .. bear, he asked me to be his girlfriend. And I said yes."_

 _"You said yes?! How could you do this to me?" The heartbreak was twice as bad. He left me for my COUSIN! "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I was furious. HOW COULD SHE!_

 _"Leah I-"_

 _"OUT!" She just looked at me and let the tears fall and ran out calling Sam I assume._

 _End Flashback_

 _"Leah, you know he won't do that to you." Sams voice broke me out of my flashback._

 _"What gives you any right to say what he will or won't do?" I snapped. I did NOT want to hear anything from him._

 _"You know how you felt when you saw him? All those emotions? Love, Happiness, Peace? That's what I felt when I saw Emily. But I also felt pain. I knew it would kill you. But I couldn't fight you. And neither will you. You may try but you won't. At least he won't deny you like Emily did me." I couldn't respond to him. I didn't want to. "Oh congratulations on finding him. You deserve this happiness. And Seth says to get home. Your dinner guest will be arriving in an hour." Guest? "You know who."_

 _Panic shot through me, Alejandro was coming over? I wasn't ready for this. Sam just laughed and phased out. Embry and Brady phased in as soon as I phased out to take over._

 _I had to get there to get ready. Whether or not I liked him, mom would kill me if I wasn't ready for guests._


	3. Chapter 3

APOV

I stared at Leah as I watched her run out of here crying. Did.. Did I make her cry? The thought alone sent pain throughout me, more than what I was alreaedy feeling. It took everything in me to not run after her. I wanted to make sure she was okay. I wanted to make her happy. Needed to make her happy.

"Don't worry about her. I'll go talk to her in a few. She's been like that ever since Sam broke up with-" Seth started saying.

"Samuel Uley?" I growled. "She went out with _HIM_?" She would have never gone with him if I never had to leave. Hell, Leah wouldn't even look at him before!

Seth just looked at me as he answered, "Yea. They got together when she was 15 and he was 17. Then after he ph-disappeared for a few weeks, he came back. And ended up leaving her for our cousin." _THAT BASTARD! How could he do that to her?_

"Sethy!" Melanie cried. "I want Alejandro to come stay at my house to eat!" She jumped with joy. I couldn't help but notice her small curls bouncing as she jumped. Melanie was definately gonna be a stunner once she got older. Kneeling down beside her, I said, "How about I come over to your place tomorrow, that way you can prepare for me? I need to go back to my hotel room anyways." I smiled.

"EEEEEEEEEEEH YES YES YES YES!" Melanie screamed. I noticed Seth wince at the volume but he started chuckling.

"We should go tell your Mommy and Daddy shouldn't-Hello?" He answered his phone. I paid attention to the other person in case it had to do something with Leah.

 _"Hey Seth, are you guys about done? It's 8:30 and Melanie still needs to eat and all for school tomorrow." Oh so it's just Melanie's Mum._

"Yea Lillian, we're done. I'll send her out the back okay?" Seth replied. I decided to talk to Melanie while he talk to her Mum.

"So Melanie," She looked at me smiling as I said her name, "When you see your Mum, make sure you tell her I'm going to come over tomorrow night okay?"

"Okay Alejandro!" She jumped and knocked me over hugging me, causing me to chuckle. I hugged her back as I stood us both up.

"Here," I handed her a piece of paper, "Give this to your parents okay Mel?" Melanie squealed when I called her Mel.

"Okay Mel-Mel, go the way we came and go see your Mommy and Daddy, alright?" Seth said. She looked up at him and started running, "Okay Seth, bye Alejandro!" I waved back at her. She really was a beautiful child. Seth is gonna have a fun time when she gets older.

"So you know, you're gonna have to come by my house tonight right?" He said. When I looked at him, I saw hopefulness? What was that for? "My mom will be highly disappointed if you don't come. And we all know how she gets," He laughed. "She will never change."

I busted out laughing, "Oh Sue, forever Miss Bossy." Sue had always been like a second mother to me for when mine was working. I would spend every day at her house hanging out with Leah and Seth.

"Yeah," he laughed. "I'll just have to let her know to make extra tonight." Looks like I know where I'm going tonight. Wait, does that mean that she- "And Leah is going to be there of course." I couldn't help the small smile that came on my face at the mention of her name. "But I'll cya later Alejandro! I gotta get back with the guys!" Seth shouted as he ran outside.

Looks like I'm going to be having dinner with Leah tonight. The mere thought brought a big smile to my face.

"Um Sir?" Rose said tapping my shoulder. "It's time for the 2nd half of the sh- what's got you in such good spirits?" She asks with a confused look on her face.

Smiling my signature smile, I respond, "Nothing. Just thinking of memories." I sighed happily. "Let's do this."

With that, I walked towards the stage to finish my final concert with the biggest smile on my face. Eagered for the night to end.

S.P.O.V.

As I walked out back to the guys, I couldn't help but think about how Alejandro was already feeling the pull of the imprint. Just the sound of saying Leah's name brought a huge smile to his face. There's no way that he would ever hurt Leah. Now if only she would let him get close to her again.

"Yo Seth!" Jake called as I approached them. "What happened with Leah? We saw her run into the woods." He said with worry in his voice. "Is everything alr-" "She's just being a bitch again." Embry laughed walking up to us with Brady right behind him.

"Aren't you two suppose to be on patrol?" Jake glared at them. "Who's patrolling right now?"

"Leah is. She wanted to be alone for whatever reason this time."

"It's cause she im-" I started to say before I was rudely interrupted.

"Don't you dare say it Seth!" Leah came marching out the woods. "I'll tell them when I'm ready. Get back on Patrol you two. I gotta get to Mom's to help with Dinner for our guest." A smile appeared slightly on her face. "Bye." She took off.

"Well shit," Jared said. "Did she imprint?" A huge smile appeared on my face. "Cause I never thought I'd see the day she would smile!" Jared started laughing his ass off earning a glare from me. Little did he know that, "In fact she did." I couldn't help it.

I started off near the house. "Got to go help Mom and Leah. Bye guys!" This was going to be a fun night.

"Bye Seth!" I heard them all shout. _Oh Leah. Please let him in._


End file.
